The Game
The Map Nation Template Nation Name: * Government: Despotic Monarchy, Oligarchic Republic, etc. ** Ruler (King, President, etc.): Ruler Name *** Parliament: Not necessary right now **** First Party:' Number of Seats' **** Second Party:' Number of Seats' **** Third Party:' Number of Seats' * Economy: Information. * Capital: Insert capital city * Demographics: (recommended to put in populations for each of your cities during the dark ages, full population can be put in when you have 10-15 major settlements) ** Population: Insert Pop (% of major ethnicities) ** Religion: % of major religions. * Wars and Conflicts: (Here is also where you put in the creation of new military stuff and other things related to the army) * Military: (your army obvs) * Navy: (if ya have one) * Diplomacy: ** Nation: Diplomatic action taken. * Events: Insert actions nation done. Example: Osterreik: * Government: Confederation of 5 tribes, ruled by one Monarch. * King: Leif Reisarmann (Born 4021 BC Died 3966 BC) (Ruled 3999 BC - 3966 BC), Leif II Reisarmann (Born 3991 BC Died 3942 BC) (R 3966 BC - 3942 BC), Leif III Reisarmann (Born 3965 BC Died 3910 BC) (R 3942 BC - 3910 BC), Hareld Reisarmann (Born 3936 BC, still alive) (R 3910 - Present) * Economy: Based on trading and agriculture. * Capital: Vienna. * Demographics: ** Population: ** Vienna: 3593 ** Rural Areas: ~10,500 ** Ethnicities: '''93% Osterreikese, 5% Other Germanic People, 2% Latins ** '''Religion: 100% Germanic Paganism. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Mass Recruitment: '''We are going to invade the Latins soon, so we recruit many more troops. * '''Military: '''Total of **Spearmen: 20 **Swordmen: 15 **Bowmen: 12 **Slingers: 8 **Torchmen: 8 * '''Navy: '''N/A * '''Diplomacy: ** Magyar: '''Let's work together and trade. * '''Events: **'Exploration: '''We send some explorers up north and east. **'Expansion: We expand to the southwest into the Italian Peninsula. * '''Lore: '''Osterreik was formed up north of the Balkan Peninsula by some Germanic tribes who were led by Leif Reisarmann as those tribes migrated from the Jylland Peninsula down to Central Europe. '''Game Speed * 4000 BCE-1000 BCE (100 years) (30 turns) * 1000 BCE-700 BCE (50 years) (6 turns) * 700 BCE-500 CE (25 years) (20 turns) * 500 CE-1000 CE (20 years) (50 turns) * 1000 CE-1350 CE (10 years) (35 turns) * 1350 CE-1600 CE (5 years) (50 turns) * 1600 CE-1900 CE (2 years) (150 turns) * 1900 CE-present (1 year) (119 turns) * World Wars after 1900 (every three months) * World Wars before 1900 but after 1500 (1 year) 'Archives' Players Simplenoise8 as Game Master XaoZss as Kaga Memeeater69 as Hana Alliances *'Dōhō Dōmei (Brotherhood Alliance):' Hana and Hakodate Former Alliances * Northern Indian Coalition: '''Nanda, Kosala, Panchala, Vatsa, Satkuta, Kalani, Andhraka and Samatata. * '''Two Brothers: '''Sveija, Angermannia. * '''Indian Alliance: '''Ymiri, Kerala, Nagapattinam. '''Vassals * Han: '''Western Regions * '''Ceylon: '''Mysore * '''Roman Empire: '''Nubia '''Dynasties * Han (Han) * Yamato (Yamato) * Satavahana (Satavahana) * Julio-Claudian dynasty (Roman Empire) Old/Extinct Dynasties * Eldrich (Ymiri) * Pova (Ymiri) * Therya (Ymiri) * Priveé (Ymiri) * Adolf (Sveija) * Narmyer (Sadosfeia) * Parchezzo (Calabria) * Idhava (Occitia) * Nasiir (Uruk) * Lagash (Lagash) * Sumerkid (Sumer) * Phasgara (Sadosfeia) * Dembji (Sedfaxx) * Shabk (Vesnia) * Ulmara (Ulmara Wadua) * Ami (Sveija) * Akkad (Assyria) * Nulotia (Sadosfeia) * Sealander (Sealand) * Fleischer (Vesnia) * Pagadami (Indazi Brotherhood) * Qin (Qin) * Ptolemaic dynasty (Ptolemaic Egypt) * Seleucid (Seleucid Empire/Kingdom) * Attalid (Attalidia) * Nanda (Nanda) * Maurya (Mauryan Empire) * Trieu (Nam Viet) * Kanva (Kanva) Turns Turn LXI: 100 BCE - 75 BCE NPC Events: * Roman Republic: '''Several things occur in the prominent European powerhouse. They take Ptolemaic Egypt as a vassal after the kingdom suffers from different crisises and loses land to Adnanite raiders. The region of Cyrene is annexed into the republic. Along with forcefully annexing Cyipri and invading Illyrics, an assassination of Marcus Livius Drusus the Younger leads to the Social War, a civil war between Rome and the non-roman peoples of Italy. The war is a Roman victory. General Lucius Cornelius Sulla Felix, more commonly known as just Sulla, reinstates dictatorship from 82 BCE to 81 BCE. Another war breaks out, in which Sertorius, an opposer to Sulla's regime after his time as dictator, allies Iberians to fight against the Romans. Once again, the Romans win, in 75 BCE. The war is ended by Pompey the Great. * '''Parthian-Kassite War: '''The Kassites lose control as the Tolonran ransackings continue southwards, Uighur migration continues, Bactra completely falls under Parthian control, who continues to push and the entry of the Shunga Empire into the war to capture more lands along the Himalayan mountain range. Even a few small Han armies cross along migrating Uighurs, technically fighting the Kassites. * '''Xiongnu-Han War: '''Fenghao falls under Xiongnu control, whom also annex some Xiongnu tribes, but the fight in the far west and far east are still going in the Han dynasty's favor, especially as they take back Beiking. The Chinese help invaded and ransacked Koreans to fight back the Xiongnu, this makes initial revolts in Han Korea start to end due to them being seen as heroes. * '''Steady Cultural Unification of Japan: '''Yamato forms a court, later to become an imperial court as their nation starts to become the central "capital" of Japan. Yamato's location along with its important cultural concepts makes it central to Japanese culture and some eastern areas essentially become part of Yamato. A trail, called the trail to Yamato, starts emerging from Yamato, leading out towards all Japanese nations, barring the two northern ones. However, the trail starts emerging northwards due to rumors from Toyai tribes. The trail becomes known to Toyai tribes whom have contact with Hana. * '''Sumatran War: '''As Lampung and Kulunan make surprise invasions on Ogankilit and join Bangkat, the alliance between Ogankilit and Banyuasin falls apart as both start losing battles. Co-belligerent of the alliance against Banyuasin and Ogankilit, Selatan, makes the announcement that they are not allies with their co-belligerents and that they will not accept Bangkatan dominance over the Banyuasin bay. * '''Aleppo-Armenian War: '''Aleppo succeeds in winning the war, especially with the help of Parthia who makes a small invasion. Armenia is forced to surrender and loses lands. * '''Ojibwa, Ottawa and Huron: '''New Native American culture groups located in present-day southern Canada. * '''Patwin and Chumash: '''New Native American culture groups, splintered from the Baja culture. * '''Aksum: '''Aksum ends their war with the Damot successors, with Damot Galbeed losing most land out of the two. Revolts break out in the weakened kingdom and it starts slowly breaking down. * '''Pueblo: '''They start spreading further. * '''Hadrhaumat: '''Settlers take the island of Socotra. They also conspire with exiled Arabatian nobles to sabotage the spices arriving in Muscat-Oman to break their economy and then invade to bring back Arabat as an independent kingdom. * '''Toyai: '''No tribes accept the Kagan proposal. Not many of them join Hana. * '''Pyu: '''Pyu raiders and settlers take back former Song Vhi lands that were taken by Alai tribes. A few villages start to grow and become effective independent pseudo-cities that work together with Beikthano and the Mon kingdom of Suwarnabhumi. * '''Latin-Germanics: '''Settlers arrive in Königsberg (today's Kaliningrad) as well as several Varsa lands. They lose southern lands to Tolonran ransackers. * '''Yilou: '''Their location leads to the culture of their kingdom becoming a mix of Korean and Tungusic, whom live in peace under the regime. * '''Gambia: '''They take northern lands and set up important fishing villages in present-day Dakar. * '''Nuuktik: '''Nuuktik migration to the east continues. * '''Papar: '''Small amounts of Papar settling occurs, mostly to the west onto the southern peninsula. * '''Shunga Empire: '''Their war against the Kassite Empire is ill-prepared and while they are on the winning side, many people died and the war is taking up resources from the lower classes. A man known as Vasudeva Kanva, prepares an overthrow of the empire. * '''Marájo: '''A few more tribes join the loose confederation. * '''Norse and Sapmi People: '''A definite "border" is established along Umeälven after many skirmishes between the two people groups. * '''Celts: '''They take lands north of Rome, ending the border between the Latin-Germanics and the Gauls. * '''Bangkat: '''They make contact with the Pulau. '''Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: '''Hiki Yanomaru, Ichigo Sayoni ** '''Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. ** Economy status: great ** Capital: Komatsu ** Trade: We are currently trading with Yamato and some tribes around us. * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Komatsu: '''~ 5.235 ** '''Toyama: ~ 2.989 ** Sado: ~ 1.000 ** Rural Areas: ~ 36.497 ** Total population: ~''' 45.721 ** '''Religion: kazuku 100% (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the winds) * Military: Standing army: 1% Reserves: 5% ** Standing army: *** Sanái: 457 men with spears ** Reserves: *** Sanái: 2.286 men with spears * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 39 only for fishing ** transport ships: 17 (can hold 5 men) * Diplomacy: ** Northern fisherer's: what's your nations/culture-groups name and are you a threat? if not i hope we can have good relations and maybe even trade. * Events: ** Expansion: We ask tribes around us if they want to join our country. ** New settlement: We send 30 Sanái to the planned new settlement. Hana: * Government: Tribal Monarchy ** Ruler: '''Sinou Shengu, Sinou Shengu ** '''Economy: '''spice, food, dye, sake ( rice wine ). ** '''Economy: Good ** Capital: '''Kihon * '''Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Kihon: '''~ 13.750 ** '''Ishi: '''2.750 ** '''Kaigan: 1.500 ** Rural Areas: ~ 48.000 ** Total population: 66.000 ** Religion: 55% Elementalist, 45% other Japanese religions. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Military: ' ** '''Deployed units: '''total of 0% (0) ** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 4% (2640) ** 1.300 Archers. ** 1.000 spearswordmen ** 340 cavalry * '''Navy: ' ** 35 medium war ships (29 people) ** 280 small war ships (17 people) ** 1600 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Hakodate: we have a suggestion, how about turning this pact into a full fledged economic and defensive alliance called Dōhō dōmei (brotherhood alliance) ** Kaga: we would LOVE to trade and befriend you, would you like to? ** Ainu tribes: we improve relations * Events: ** Expansion: We expad further south from Ishi and south from the sea to the east. ** Rummors of Central Court: Tales are told about a central court somewhere far down south, we copy this idea as a main court for the people that live more up north. This grand court is Built in Kihon. ** Exploration: A team of 50 people trained in the art of language and martial arts is sent to Kaga for socialization, they are later to find these other civilizations that supposedly exists such as "Yamato" to make sure that it really exists ** Royal Music: The royal family composes a masterpiece of music called Hanagasaku (the flower blooms) they play this masterpiece for all the people of Kihon, this inspires people to listen and play to more music. ** Horse breeding: we breed more horses to improve farms and our army. Turn LXII: 75 BCE - 50 BCE NPC Events: * Roman Republic: '''The Romans, through power and influence the most dominant and cunning empire the world has seen to this point. Roman legions, together with Tolonran ransackers conquer the remaining Illyrians. They force their hand on the Ptolemaic Kingdom harder, essentially turning them into a Roman protectorate, although the Egyptian monarch is still "in power". Plenty of expansion occurs throughout these 25 years. In the Anatolian war, Rome conquers Aleppo, the Seleucid Kingdom and Vordalkien, which leads to the discovery of the Parthian Empire. Pompey the Great marches into Jerusalem in the war against Canaan, taking it as well for the republic. The Republic annexes lands in Crimea and present-day Ukraine. Julius Caesar, a grand general, serves for eight years in Gallic wars, from 58 BCE to 50 BCE when Gaul is fully conquered. A small campaign in the newly discovered Britannia starts, but it is slow. Meanwhile, the senate is fearful of Caesar's power as he starts returning to Italy and the senate demands that he relinquishes his power over the army he is commanding. Caesar is not having any of it however... * '''Kassite-Parthian War: '''The sheer pressure causes the Kassite Empire to collapse. The Parthian Empire takes several lands in the west, while the local culture groups takes some of the northern and eastern lands. The remaining areas become split into several small successor states. Those being: Batgamm, Tarkadae, Erbelea, Kaanatsk, Bvuriples, Tzungiltie and the most important one, Saatum. * '''Xiongnu-Han War: '''Han forces connect Korean lands to the main land, although Beiking is taken again. The Chinese fight more alongside the Koreans to repel the Xiongnu from their lands. Not much goes on in the "main battles", but both sides start to expand. The Xiongnu assimilate more tribes and the han dynasty expands into the steppe regions from their panhandle. This territory is crucial to the Silk Road, but is hard to control right now. The Han are looking to fix that issue. * '''Silk Road: '''It is properly established and leads to many places. The three most notable states involved in it are Parthia, the Han dynasty and the Roman Republic. * '''Shunga Empire: '''Vasudeva Kanva overthrows the emperor, establishing the Kanva dynasty. Some chaos in this period leads to a few new indian states being established. As Kanva attempts to stabilize, Satavahana takes the moment of opportunity to invade. * '''Muscat-Oman: '''They are invaded by Hadrhaumat and later Parthia. They surrender rather quickly. The Musandam Peninsula is taken by Parthia, while Hadrhaumat restores Arabat. * '''Xiang Jing: '''Separated Uighur tribes in the east change their ways due to Han involvement, developing into the Xiang Jing. * '''Sapmi People: '''Through migration they take all of the Kola Peninsula. * '''Arawak: '''Arawak tribes expand further in South America. * '''Hakodate: '''They accept the Hanan proposal and also expand east by befriending some Ainu tribes. * '''Funan: '''An important buddhist trading kingdom is established in southern Indochina, currently involved in a lot of trade with the nearby people groups. * '''Sumatran War: '''It ends. The war is dominated by Bangkat who takes the most land. Its allies also gain from the war, while the losers are all conquered, barring Selatan, which is turned into a vassal by Bangkat. * '''Brunei: '''They make slight expansion. * '''Varsa and Dacians: '''Through skirmishes, they cut the Tolonrans in two. * '''Picts: '''They invade Marn. * '''Yamato: '''Seen as the most important nation is Japan, they start easily assimilating Toyai tribes and expanding further. With their power, they build up their army and economy a lot. They hear rumors of nations existing further north than Kaga and this leads to legends of a "Snow Kingdom" being developed in Yamato culture. * '''Toyai: '''None join Kaga. * '''Ainu: '''The improving of relations works with a few tribes, but the toll system is still held in place. '''Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: '''Ichigo Sayoni, Shimi kage. ** '''Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. ** Economy status: great ** Capital: Komatsu ** Trade: We are currently trading with Yamato and some tribes around us. * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Komatsu: '''~ 5.482 ** '''Toyama: ~ 3.291 ** Sado: ~ 1.410 ** Rural Areas: ~ 38.121 ** Total population: ~''' 48.304 ** '''Religion: kazuku 100% (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the winds) * Military: Standing army: 1% Reserves: 5% ** Standing army: *** Sanái: 483 men with spears ** Reserves: *** Sanái: 2.415 men with spears * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 40 only for fishing ** transport ships: 19 (can hold 5 men) * Diplomacy: ** Hana: We would love to trade witth you too. * Events: ** Expansion: We ask tribes around us if they want to join our country. ** New settlement: We send 30 Sanái to the planned new settlement. Hana: * Government: Tribal Monarchy ** Ruler: '''Sinou Shengu II, Hanzai Shengu ** '''Economy: '''spice, food, dye, sake ( rice wine ). ** '''Economy: Good ** Capital: '''Kihon * '''Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Kihon: '''~ 14.500 ** '''Ishi: '''3.000 ** '''Kaigan: 2.000 ** Rural Areas: ~ 53.000 ** Total population: 72.500 ** Religion: 55% Elementalist, 45% other Japanese religions. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Military: ' ** '''Weaponary machines: '''due to a high research of weapons some people designed a big bowlike think on wheels that shoot big arrows. This is made by bamboo and only 3 where made. (essentially a big crossbow on wheels that shoots bamboo sticks) it need 3 people to use. It is called Tawābasutā. ** '''Deployed units: '''total of 0% (0) ** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 4% (2640) ** 1.350 Archers. (1.350) ** 1.200 spearswordmen (1.200) ** 340 cavalry (340) ** 3 Tawābasutā (9) * '''Navy: ' ** 40 medium war ships (35 people) ** 290 small war ships (20 people) ** 1800 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Hakodate: we improve realtions alot ** Kaga: '''Would you like to sign a defenssive treaty so that we can deal with our threats together? ** '''Ainu Tribes: we spread our culture ** Kaga & Hakodate: would you want to meet in Ishi, I think you should meet eachother to trade information about what this place (japan) looks like. We should also talk about future possibilities in cooperation * Events: ** Expansion: We expad further south from the center of our Toyai border ** Legend of the Northern Dragon: Princess Kazumi Shengu was a prodigy of martial arts since childhood, and claimed mastership when she was 14. She learned all the 4 elemental styles with ease and created her own Dragon style, she moved further south devoting her life as a martial artist. A rumor of this is spread further south ** Nationalism: due to creating this alliance with Hakodate the people start taking a nationalistic role of protecting us and our allies. we do this through increased weaponary improvements. ** Increased horse farming: the horses prove most useful in farming, so we breed more of them and put them on farms. ** Navy: we improve our ships Turn LXIII: 50 BCE - 25 BCE NPC Events: * Roman Empire: '''The Senate, fearful of Caesar, demanded him to disband his army. They were afraid of him since he was a champion for the common people and advocated reforms that benefitted the commoners. Caesar refused to relinquish his control over his army however, marching it into Rome, crossing the Rubicon and saying "alea iacta est" (the die is cast). This was very much prohibited, and considered treason and a declaration of war by the Roman government, sparking a civil war between the Senate and Caesar and his supporters. Caesar won in 45 BCE, reinstating the dictatorship of Rome. The instability that had been in Rome for a while continued as a war with Parthia began and the aforementioned civil war occured. In 44 BCE, 7 months into dictatorship and 3 months into consulship, Caesar was surrounded by Senate members who all proceeded to stab him to death. One of the assassins was his childhood Brutus and Caesar's final words were reportedly "et tu, Brute?" (and you, Brutus?). Caesar might have died, but his adoptive son Octavian, "heir to Caesar", joined forces with Mark Antony and Marcus Lepidus to defeat the assassins, completely changing the course of history. From this, Octavian established the title of Empire, becoming the first Roman Emperor under the name Augustus. He ended the war with Parthia, fully annexed Egypt, further integrated territories into the empire, removed legions from the failing conquest of Britannia, reformed the tax system, developed the roads by establishing networks of roads, established an actual standing Roman army, created police and fire-fighting services and rebuilt much of Rome after it was damaged in Caesar's Civil War. Augustus would set the example for many emperors to come. * '''Xiongnu-Han War: '''To protect it and govern it better, the western regions of the Han dynasty are turned into a protectorate. The campaigns and sackings continue, with Fenghao and Beiking being retaken as armies in deadlock in the west being moved. The Korean territory being invaded is fully liberated from Xiongnu control, falling under Han administration now. * '''Satavahana: '''In a very shocking event, the Satavahana dynasty conquer the Kanva dynasty and the breakaway states, becoming the big power in India. They also make contact with Muscat-Oman, joining in on the Spice Trade. * '''Szitvar: '''The separated nomadic Tolonrans reform from their environment, becoming a non-nomadic people with different culture. * '''Aksum: '''Another war breaks out between them and the Damot states after they invade Damot Galbeed. In the short war, the Aksumites destroy a large fleet of Damot Bari, eliminating them from the war and they conquer Damot Galbeed. Damot Bari becomes Damot once more, but weaker than the original Red Sea kingdom. * '''Ainu: '''Most of them reject the Hanan culture. Hakodatan attempts to assimilate tribes doesn't work as it leads to a minor skirmish. * '''Hadrhaumat: '''The Yemenite kingdom develops their colony on Socotra and expanded to the island of Abd al Kuri, however the word colony is used loosely as it is a de facto independent state adhering to Hadrhaumat. They make an alliance with Arabat and Saba. * '''Beothuk: '''New Native American culture group, related to the Paleo-Eskimos. The group is located on the island of Newfoundland. * '''Gambia: '''Slight expansion occurs. * '''Meroëse City-States: '''Influenced by their powerful northern neighbour of the Roman Empire, many city-states become de facto vassals. Augustus plans to unite them all into one Roman vassal. * '''Pyu: '''They fight back more Alai tribes in bloody skirmishes. * '''Goguryeo: '''They conquer Okjeo. * '''Miyagi and Chiba: '''New clans in Japan establishing their own minor kingdoms. Chiba fights against several stronger Toyai tribes to gain control of the entirety of the Tokyo Bay. * '''Bantu: '''They spread onto Sao Tome and Principe. * '''Malagasy: '''Malagasy people move further south, establishing new places to live and set up settlements and villages. * '''Bangkat: '''A reputation is established after their victory in the Sumatran War, and it is not a good reputation for some states in Sumatra, even with their co-belligerent Lampung, whom felt cheated for the amount of land they got as they expected to be given more. * '''Toyai: '''No tribes join Hana or Kaga. * '''Varsa: '''Varsan settlers head south, gaining coastline as they chase away weakened Tolonran tribes from the area near the Crimean peninsula. * '''Yamato: '''They make Toyai tribes submit to them, sometimes violently. The imperial court grows stronger and their importance becomes bigger, even to outside powers like the Han dynasty, even more than Kyushu. They take lands on the Izu peninsula. * '''Funan: '''Funan using religious and trade influence, gains coastal lands in the west. * '''Hakodate: '''They accept the Hanan proposal. * '''Marn: '''They start to fight back the Pictish forces. They are helped by Cymra and Lloen, who send their own militias to assist in the warfare. * '''Beikthano: '''By orders of their king, they assimilate Mon tribes to the east and work to develop them into Pyu culture. Suwarnabhumi finds out and is not very happy as they see themselves as the protector of all Mon tribes, which is debatable. '''Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: '''Shimi kage Uzumaki Naruto, Gin nagare ** '''Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. ** Economy status: great ** Capital: Komatsu ** Trade: We are currently trading with Yamato and some tribes around us. * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Komatsu: '''~ 6.121 ** '''Toyama: ~ 3.781 ** Sado: ~ 1.830 ** Rural Areas: ~ 40.000 ** Total population: ~''' 51.732 ** '''Religion: kazuku 100% (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the winds) * Military: Standing army: 1% Reserves: 5% ** Standing army: *** Sanái: 517 men with spears ** Reserves: *** Sanái: 2.587 men with spears * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 46 only for fishing ** transport ships: 20 (can hold 5 men) * Diplomacy: ** Hana: We agree to meet in Ishi. * Events: ** Expansion: We ask tribes around us if they want to join our country. ** New City: We create a new city called Suzu. Hana: * Government: Monarchy *** Ruler: '''Sinou Shengu II, Hanzai Shengu *** '''Economy: '''spice, food, dye, sake ( rice wine ). *** '''Economy: Good *** Capital: '''Kihon ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 100% Jomotan *** Kihon: '''~ 15.000 *** '''Ishi: '''4.000 *** '''Kaigan: 2.500 *** Rural Areas: ~ 58.500 *** Total population: 80.000 *** Religion: 60% Elementalist, 40% other Japanese religions. ** Wars and Conflicts: *** Military: ' *** '''Deployed units: '''total of 0% (0) *** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 4% (2640) *** 1.400 Archers. (1.400) *** 1.400 spearswordmen (1.400) *** 370 cavalry (370) *** 10 Tawābasutā (30) ** '''Navy: ' *** 45 medium war ships (35 people) *** 300 small war ships (20 people) *** 1900 fishing ships ** '''Diplomacy: *** Hakodate: we ask to unite into the Hanan Hakodatan Union. *** Hakodate II: do you need help with your Ainu problems? *** Kaga: '''Would you like to join mine and Hakodates Alliance? *** '''Ainu Tribes: we spread our culture *** Toyai Tribes: we offer protection if you join us ** Events: *** Legend of the Northern Dragon II: The dragon of the north start a rice bussiness to find inner peace, improving the quality by choosing the best rice seeds. When she delivers her children they are found to be martial arts prodigies just like their mom, and she teach them the way of the dragon. *** Monarchy: the monarchy grows powerfull enough to go from a tribal monarchy to a normal one *** Economy: We grow our economy stronger through trading with many diffrent peoples and nations. *** Yamato: after we shared information about Japan we send a small group of people with guards and a highly politically connected man to visit Yamato, and represent our Nation as a friendly and independent state. *** New City: A city Named Tani is created south east. Turn LXIV: 25 BC - 1 AD NPC Events: * 'Roman Empire: '''Augustus sends generals to the Meroëse City-States, during a point in which there were a lot of war between the small states. They pressure the important city-state of Meroë as well as a few nearby cities allied to Meroë to pledge allegiance to the Roman Empire. Together, most power coming from the Roman legions, they conquer the other city-states and unify Nubia. Under pressure, it becomes a Roman vassal. There's also some expansion occurring and Hispania is fully secured and no more uprisings are occurring there. * '''Jesus of Nazareth: '''In approximately 4 BC, Mary and Joseph, two people from Judea stop in barn in a town known as Bethlehem, where their son, Jesus, is born. It is said that light shined from the sky into the barn and angels appeared in front of nearby shepherds as the supposed son of God, born through Mary (a virgin) by conceiving Jesus through the Holy Spirit. Following his birth, which at the time was believed to be 1 BC, calendars in the western world would later change with them starting to count years from Jesus' supposed birthyear forwards. * '''Xiongnu-Han War: '''Definite slow down occurs but the Xiongnu are rapidly losing following the death of Unvu Chanyu dies early, leaving the confederation without a true leader. * '''Inventions: '''Although presumably invented earlier, it is around this period that the trip hammer is mentioned in Han Chinese texts and the reverse overshot water-wheel is mentioned in Roman texts. These inventions would become staples of the two societies in the future. * '''Satavahana: '''With influence they annex the Kassite realms of Kanaatsk, Bvuiples and Tzungiltsie. Also they pressure Gujavata into giving some lands. * '''Hakodate: '''They give up on trying to take more territory from the Ainu. They do not accept the Hanan proposal, preferring their independence and feeling their nation is not ready for any sort of unification, especially one without clear details on how it would function. * '''Innu: '''A new Native American culture group, located in the modern-day provinces of Labrador and parts of Quebec in Canada. * Mar'n: '''With more help they push the Picts out of their lands further. * '''Buyeo: '''They rally Koreans tribes into their kingdom and look to somehow dominate Korea and unify the region once more. * '''Sukabumi: '''New Javan kingdom, east of Banten. * '''Funan: '''They grow as a trade kingdom, gaining many trade partners on the tip of the Indochinese Peninsula. * '''Yamato: '''In the Imperial court, Suinin is crowned the new ruler of Yamato, but now, after their massive amounts of influence, their recent expansion and turning Kii and Chiba into tributary states, Suinin is not crowned King, but Emperor of Yamato, which now starts to be used as a general term for the area of Japan that includes Yamato, its tributary states and the nearby territory which is de facto territory of Yamato. In some northern Toyai lands the term starts to include Kaga as well in terms of the name. In the meeting between Yamato and Hana, servants and advisors introduce Emperor Suinin as a very powerful man to be respected. The meeting went rather well as plans of trade and exchanging ideas and maps are made. * '''Ainu: '''They feel that the attempted spread of Hanan culture violates the toll system established many years ago, between their colony and the Ainu lands and thus completely reject it. Any Hanan literature or such is destroyed by them in secret. * '''Marájo: '''They gain further influence in the Amazon region and gain more lands along the fertile river. * '''Aksum: '''Aksumite king Vavetah forces Damot into becoming a tributary state of Aksum, bringing in the few resources that are received by Aksum from Hadrhaumat. * '''Akita: '''New Japanese nation south of Hana. * '''Toyai: '''None of them join Hana or Kaga. The northern tribes are starting to become intrigued to join Hana or Akita, but stay independent for now. The ones in the south would rather pledge allegiance to Yamato and the emperor there, rather than join what they consider lesser kingdoms.